


I Love You

by glosssoo



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, blackpink - Freeform, blackpink Rosé, blackpink scenarios, blackpink writing, fluffy fluff, gg scenarios, kpop scenarios, rose x reader, rosé x fem!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glosssoo/pseuds/glosssoo
Summary: Jealous Rosie who gets possessive when someone tries to advance on fem reader.
Relationships: Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Reader
Kudos: 70





	I Love You

“I love you.” 

You’ve been saying this in your head for months now, and as you round the corner to one of yours and Rosie’s favorite coffee shops, you say it out loud, testing the way your lips feel around each word. You’ve been saying it out loud since you left your last class of the day to come here to meet Rosie, something you’ve done every Tuesday afternoon for the past six months. Today was the day you were finally going to tell Rosie those three words. 

It’s a brisk October afternoon, leaves just beginning to change and air just slightly crisp with a cool, autumn breeze. It’s cool enough that you made sure to slide on a jacket before you left for class this morning. As you place your hand on the door to the shop, you spot her through the glass in your usual spot; off to the right in the back corner, facing away from you. The smile overtakes your face as you enter the shop and the overwhelming scent of the coffee beans and pastries make you hum in contentment. You really loved this place. It’s where you met her, after all. 

Creeping up behind Rosie, you realize she’s listening to music, probably deep in thought. As you place a hand on her shoulder, she nearly falls out of her seat, popping her earbuds out and placing a hand over her heart. Her eyes wide as she jerked to face you. You notice a spot of paint strewn across her nose, probably from her studio hours just before. You laugh. God, you loved her. 

“You just scared the shit out of me!” She exclaimed from her seat, unmoving. You leaned down to place a kiss on the corner of her mouth and wipe the paint off her nose before moving to whisper a “Hi, baby” in her ear. You pull away and take a seat across from her. 

“I could’ve died, you know?! You could have at least given me a more gentle warning!” 

Evading her feigned shock for a second time, you continue. 

“Have you ordered anything yet?” You ask, peering over her shoulder to look at what was on today’s menu. 

“Not yet, but could you just get me a green tea? I want something that’ll warm me up.”

You give her a half smile, “Aw, you should’ve told me,” you pout a little, standing to head to order, “You could’ve just come over and I could’ve kept you warm instead.” 

She chuckles and rolls her eyes, “Y/N, you say that like that’s not already going to happen anyway. Just go order already.”

You stomp away, pretending to be upset to place your order with the barista at the counter. Except you can’t help but notice this barista sneakily eying you over the machines. You avert your gaze to literally anywhere else, definitely not wanting to make awkward eye contact with them. It feels like it’s been ages since you’ve ordered when they hand your drinks over with a wink and you look down at your receipt to find what you believe to be their phone number scribbled across the bottom followed by a “call me xx”. 

Your eyebrows and nose scrunch at this and Rosie can tell something is up as soon as you get to the table. 

“Oh, what? Did they mischarge you again? What’s wrong?” She asks, voice laced with concern. 

“Oh, sorry. I, uh, think that barista just hit on me?” You said in confusion. Rosie eyeing you and then turning to steal a look at the barista over her shoulder. 

“Did they?” She asked like it didn’t bother her, but you knew deep down that she was stewing. 

“Yeah, look,” you turn the receipt to face your girlfriend, “they gave their phone number and everything.” 

She squints to see the number. Rosie looks cool and calm on the outside, but you can almost see the steam coming out of her ears. 

She huffs and then turns to her drink, scooping in some sugar and dropping the conversation there. You shrug and move on, asking her about her day in the studio and what she has planned for the rest of the week. The conversation falls back into an easy flow, and you’ve almost completely forgotten about the barista incident. Almost.

“Oh, god, Rosie, I think they’re coming over here.” 

“Who-” She turns to look, “Ohhhh.” She draws out as she turns to face you, saying nothing more. 

“Hi, how are you doing over here?” The barista chirps with a smile. 

“We’re fine, thank you.” You respond, noting how Rosie refuses to raise her eyes from the spot they were focused on the table.

“Could I interest you in our muffin of the day? On the house.” The barista punctuates this with another wink. Their back is nearly turned completely to Rosie, like she almost doesn’t even exist. 

“No, thank you. I think we’re good.” You make sure to word the phrase so the barista knows you’re with someone. Someone who you know was silently fuming at this turn of events.

“What about the chocolate brownie? Are you sure there’s not anything I could send you home with?” The barista starts to move closer to your spot, and you decide that it’s time you make a move to stand. 

“Sorry. Actually, we were just getting ready to leave so-” You start to push past the barista, but they cut you off before you can step around them. 

“Alright, well you have my number if you change your mind.” 

At that, something snaps in Rosie. She stands abruptly, taking your hand and facing the barista. 

“She said she doesn’t want anything, so can you please leave her alone? And you know what else?” She picks up the receipt with the phone number from the table, ripping it to shreds before continuing, “She won’t be calling you because she has a girlfriend. I suggest you hit on someone more available next time.” Rosie sends the barista one last glare before grabbing your hand again and pulling you out of the shop. Which you needed, because you would have otherwise been stuck in your spot, in shock at Rosie’s outburst. 

You didn’t even turn to look back at the barista’s reaction, eyes following Rosie until she exited the building and immediately turned to face you, pulling you in for a deep kiss. It was a little more aggressive than usual, but with all the glass on the front of this building, you knew she was just trying to make her point with the barista. 

She pulled away first with a “No one gets to hit on you, baby. You’re mine.”

You leaned back a little and your eyes went wide at the sudden possessiveness, something you didn’t see much from Rosie. Taking a hand to brush away some hair from her face, emotion overwhelmed you. 

“God, I love you.” You let it slip with much of a thought, and you can see your girlfriend’s eyes widen just as yours must be doing the same. 

“You love me?” She responds, unsure, waiting for you to elaborate. Maybe you just meant you love her hair, or her voice, or-

“Yes, I love you. I love everything about you.” You replied, holding her tighter. 

She stares up at you, smiling until you break the silence once more. 

“And I’m pretty sure when someone tells you they love you, you’re supposed to say something back.”

She shakes her head, as if clearing out of whatever daze she was in. 

“Right. I love you too, Y/N. I think I have for quite some time. I love you so much.” 

You hug her a little tighter, your head resting on her shoulder as you whisper in her ear once again. 

“So, I’m yours, huh? I didn’t know you were the possessive type.”

She scoffs and pushes you away only to pull you right back in. 

“Please, just shut up and kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> requested. Thanks for reading!


End file.
